


As Time Goes By

by DrowsyTea



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Angst, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Romance, lol, this is actually sappiest story i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 18:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowsyTea/pseuds/DrowsyTea
Summary: Time goes on and Baz doesn't notice





	As Time Goes By

Living with Simon Snow has been a blessing. Seeing Simon’s face (sometimes back) first thing in the morning, even though most of the time just an empty bed accompanied by clattering sounds coming outside of their room. When Baz kisses him in the morning, he can feel Bunce rolling her eyes fondly.

But, not everything is sunshine and rainbows. Couple of times in a month , Baz wakes up in the middle of the night with Simon sitting down, covering his face. Sweat and tears running down his face. Everytime it happens, Baz pulled him into a hug slowly. Very careful, as if Simon is a glass that will break with just a tap (but, Simon Snow is strong. He’s the strongest man Baz has ever known and loved).

Living those moment with Simon makes Baz lose track of time. He doesn’t notice—or maybe choose not to — how different their hands look when they hold hands, when wrinkles starting to appear on The Chosen One’s face, and how gray starting to replace honey brown.

Untill one day, when Penelope Bunce is taken to the hospital for a light heart attack.

Baz sees how Micah smiles as he watched Bunce and Simon talking while holding his sweetheart’s hand with fear. Well, who could blame him? Baz would also be scared shitless if that ever happen to Simon.

Than the word _would_ becomes _will_. He will be in that position someday. He _will_ be there sitting beside Simon as he lay on a bed, listening to his slow heart beat. Someday, Simon _will_ have to leave him.

When they get home, Baz holds Simon in his arms and let out the dam he had been holding since that time in the hospital. When he kisses him, it still feels like the first time. The way Simon put his hands on Baz’s face , still reminds him of the crakling fire, the hotness, the tears, _everything_. This is still his Simon. The boy he fell in love with. The boy he shared his first kiss with.

When they pull apart, Simon rests his forehead on Baz’s. He closes his eyes and smiles, enjoying the moment. And that’s all Baz needs.

**Author's Note:**

> hello fellas
> 
> this is actually sappiest story i've ever written. at the moment i'm actually pretty proud of this, but idk abt tomorrow. i'll prob look at this again and be like, welp wtf is that. i spent like, 2 hours just to finished the story. damn i'm slow.
> 
> all kudos, comment, and criticism will be very appreciated!
> 
> and also, english is not my first languange so i'm sorry if there's any wrong grammar or such. thank you!


End file.
